


I'll Follow You Wherever You Will Go

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angels, Angst, Bodyguard, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Mental Instability, Multi, Possible Character Death, Royalty, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works inspired by <a href="http://eliade.livejournal.com/472331.html">this list of kinks</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a story to one kink of every letter given in the list.
> 
>   _A - Adrenaline and crises (pre-, mid-, or post-crisis sex; speed-freaks or adrenaline junkies; near-death experiences; the shadow of impending death--hours, minutes, or moments)_
> 
>  Set post Abu Dhabi GP 2012.

Adrenaline was still running through Jenson’s veins coming into the McLaren motorhome after finishing the interviews in the press round. It had been a tough race and he just about missed 3rd place. Now all he wanted was a shower and a bed.

About to rush into his private room to get changed, Jenson caught a TV screen in the corner of his eye, making him stop in his movements. They were showing the highlights of the race, and right in that moment a more than familiar silver car ran onto a red and white HRT.

The Mercedes flew up into the air.

Jenson’s heart stopped.

+*+

They had just finished filming the bits for Nico’s post-race blog, and now he was left alone in his hotel room. Nico had managed to keep it cool, talking about the crash and describing it to the fans as if it hadn’t been such a big deal.

Now everything was silent, and the fear came back.

He would never admit it, but for a short moment – flying through the air, only seeing the blue sky – he had thought that _this was it_. That he wouldn’t see the end of the day. Nausea settled in his stomach. The memories were here in the room with him. Everything was spinning in front of his eyes. Feeling his knees wobble underneath him, Nico held out a hand to steady himself on the wall before giving in and sliding to the floor.

_You’re okay._

_You could have died._

_You’re unhurt and safely in the hotel._

_A slightly different angle and the car would have flipped._

_Nothing happened._

_You may have never seen them again…_

A knock on the door brought Nico back into the present. At first he couldn't get up, still shaking from the core. The knock was persistent and getting louder.

An all too familiar voice was calling for him: “Nico! Come on, open the door!”

Taking a deep breath, Nico fought to get back on his feet. He stumbled over to the door. As soon as he pressed down the door handle, a force was rushing through, pushing him against the wall.

Lips were on lips. Air wasn't necessary anymore. This moment here and now was all that mattered.

Nico was clinging to Jenson's shoulders, fingers clawing through the thin material of his shirt. He was drowning and burning at the same time, feeling Jenson's hands crawling down his back, finding their place on Nico's bum. And for the second time today Nico was flying through the air, being lifted up by Jenson.

The Brit carried him over to the bed before sinking down, covering Nico with his own body. Jenson needed this right now. He needed to feel the younger man underneath him, making sure he was still here, still breathing – alive and well and in his arms right now.

No words were spoken; their moans and sighs were the only sound in the room. Nico didn't know if he was lying down or floating up to the ceiling. This was different. They were rushing and desperate, yet trying to make it to eternity. Fumbling hands, torn fabrics and scattered clothes, deliberate bruises next to aching bones – nothing mattered anymore.

Nico was close to nirvana, barely noticing the sound of ripped foil and wet, cold fingers at his opening. It was only when he felt Jenson entering him with a deep moan that he knew that was actually still alive...

Nico's whole body was aching; he couldn't tell it apart – the deep, biting pain from crashing into a tire wall and the sweet, dull ache of being completely and thoroughly fucked.

He felt Jenson's breath on his neck, followed by a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, hands clinging to hot and sweaty skin. The cloud of desperate passion was still lingering in the air, slowly disappearing to a heart warming feeling of closeness.

“Promise me something...” Jenson's dark voice was rippling right down Nico's spine.

“What?” The word came out as content sigh as Jenson pressed light kisses on that one particular spot on Nico's shoulder.

“That you'll never pull a stunt like that again.”

Nico didn't answer. He knew he couldn't make a promise like this, not as long as he needed racing in his life as much as he needed air to breath. Slowly he turned around, facing Jenson. Glancing into those beautiful blue eyes, the range of emotion simply overwhelmed him.

Nico brought up his hand to lay it on Jenson's cheek. The stubble felt familiar; a sign that indeed this was real, that he wasn’t stuck in a torturing case of limbo. Jenson covered Nico's hand with his own.

“I just can't lose you...”

Nico sealing his lips in a kiss was the only promise he could make tonight. And in this moment it was enough for Jenson.


	2. In My Arms Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _B - Bodyguard scenarios_
> 
>  
> 
> Jenson is ready to give his life for the job - in every possible way. (AU)

The first sunlight shone through the gap in the drapes on the window. It was still quite early in the morning, but Jenson had already showered and put on his suit for the day. Pulling back the curtains, he gazed upon the view of the Monaco harbour.

It was a beautiful day. The sky showed itself in a light blue; the sun reflecting on the small waves of the sea. Sighing lightly Jenson turned his back to the view and walked over to his bedside table.

After all he wasn’t here to enjoy the amenities of living in Monte Carlo. He had a job to fulfil. With a steady hand he picked up the Walter PPQ before putting it in its holster which he was wearing under his suit jacket. Checking his image one last time in the mirror on the wall, he deemed himself proper enough for the upcoming day.

As quiet as possible he walked over to the door that connected his room with Nico’s bedroom. He opened it slowly. The room was still covered in complete darkness. Jenson didn’t agree with it, but Nico claimed that this was the only way for him to find some sleep.

Soon Jenson’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and before he even moved, he scanned the room for anything suspicious. Only when he was completely sure that everything was normal, he walked over to Nico’s bed. All Jenson could make out was the blond hair peeping out between the pristine white linen.

With a small smile on his face Jenson reached out, letting his fingers slide through the soft golden strands. The young man stirred in his sleep only to freeze one moment later.

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” Jenson whispered. 

Finally the duvet was pulled down and Nico tried to make out Jenson’s face in the darkness.

“Morning…,” he mumbled, trying to hide his yawn while fumbling around on the night stand for his reading light. Turning it on, Nico slightly winced due to the sudden brightness. Jenson didn’t even flinch. 

“What time is it?” 

“Almost eight. No need to rush. I told Kimi to have the car ready by nine.” 

“Okay…” Sitting up in his bed, Nico rubbed his face with both of his hands. He looked tired and worn out. 

“How was your night?” Jenson asked, studying Nico’s face intently. 

“You don’t want to know… Gave up around two in the morning and popped one of the pills. At least they knock me out like nothing else. And there are no dreams.” 

Jenson nodded. His own sleep was light and last night there had been no cry coming from the other room, a rare case in the last couple of weeks. Slowly, as if waiting for permission, Nico’s hand crept over to Jenson’s, looking for contact. The touch was warm. It felt so innocent and yet forbidden. Unable to stop himself, Jenson took Nico’s hand, bringing it up to his lips before kissing it lightly.

“I wish I could just spend the whole day in here with you.” Nico sighed, his hand now on Jenson’s cheek, feeling the slight stubble under his fingertips. 

“Are you sure it’s good idea to go to the office today?” 

Right now Jenson didn’t know if he posed this question due to the recent events or just because the idea of spending a day with Nico in bed sounded so much more appealing to him than going out into the real world.

“Yeah, I have to. Those clients are important and dad is stuck in Finland for another three days,” Nico groaned before pulling Jenson near. Their kiss was rather short yet desperate, both knowing that right now they didn’t have the time to delve further into their feelings. 

“I need a shower…,” Nico declared after pulling away.

Jenson only nodded, watching Nico getting up and walking over the ensuite bathroom. Something deep inside him was telling him that there was a long day ahead for both of them.

*+*

Jenson was waiting in the living room while Nico was getting ready for the day. In his apartment he was as safe as possible so Jenson could give him this little bit of privacy that he was so desperately yearning for sometimes. Of course Nico would never complain about Jenson's constant presence, but everybody would go a little bit crazy if they had somebody around them for 24 hours a day.

Lounging on the sofa Jenson looked around the room while listening for any suspicious sounds. As a kid he would have never imagined being in such a luxurious flat one day, not even as an employee. If everything had gone according to plan, he would have become a boring office guy, dreading to go to work every single day. Instead he was here – living a fast life and doing a job that he would literally give his life for.

Jenson spotted a framed picture on the wall. It showed Nico as a kid, probably around 8 years old. It had to be taken  _before_ because there was no haunted look, no broken childhood, no scar above his left eye brow. 

Jenson couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to be confronted with such a traumatic event every time you looked into the mirror. He knew all about the kidnapping. Everybody could read about the hard facts in old articles. However, Nico had told him so much more…

Keke Rosberg was the head of one of the biggest companies in Europe and commonly known as one of the richest men residing in Monaco.  _They_ had taken Nico from school because back then the Rosberg family had felt quite safe in that haven they had thought Monte Carlo could provide. 

Nico rarely talked about this time, but one night – lying in Jenson's arms after a particular gruesome nightmare – he had told him. There were still some things he couldn't recall no matter how hard he tried; his mind still protecting him from some of the most horrible memories.

In sombre words he had described the dark cabin they had kept him in. Back then he had thought he would never see his family again; the kidnappers making sure to tell him that every single day of the 27 days he had spent in their captivity. More than once he had taken a brutal beating just because they had tried to make the pictures they had been sending to his family more threatening.

Of course his parents had done everything to bring him back home, but even an international police force hadn’t been able to find out where they had been hiding Nico. After almost a month Keke had finally given in and had paid the ransom. Up until today nobody knew the exact amount of money that had been left in a car somewhere in the south of France. Shortly after Nico had been released and found wandering alone somewhere near the French-Italian border, battered and bruised but alive.

The police had never found those kidnappers as they had seemed to have vanished from the surface of the planet – up until a couple of weeks ago when the first letter had arrived.

At first they had all thought it to be a joke – a sick one at that. However, more letters had come and one by one had some small inside information on that kidnapping; things were written out which only the kidnappers could know. Only this time it looked like they weren’t just out for another kidnapping scheme, but rather for Nico’s life.

Even after receiving that unbelievable high amount of money all those years back, they were still looking for a way to destroy the Rosberg family and everything they stood for. Nobody knew when or if they would strike again, but Jenson made sure that he was ready for it. He would give his life for Nico; and not just because it was in his job description.

Over the last couple of months the young man had found a very special place inside his heart. Even though it was highly unprofessional he hadn’t been able to step back. No, he had fallen hard.

The sound of an opening door made Jenson turn around immediately. Nico was coming into the living room all dressed up in a suit, ready to go out into the world representing the Rosberg empire.

With a certain kind of satisfaction and alleviation Jenson noticed that Nico was wearing the Omega watch he had given him a couple of weeks back. It didn’t just suit him perfectly, but it was also carrying a tracker device inside that could give away a distress signal whenever Nico pressed a certain button combination. This signal would be directly received by Jenson.

For a short moment they just looked at each other, feeling the weight of another uncertain day ahead. Swallowing down the lump on his throat Nico finally managed to put on a small smile on his face. He walked over to Jenson and bowed down to give him a quick kiss.

“I guess I’m ready,” he mumbled, a small trace of fear still detectable in his voice. Jenson just nodded, making a mental note to make sure that this fear was short lived.

+*+

The trip in the car to the company’s head quarters in Nice was a quite one. Their driver Kimi wasn’t a man of many words anyway and Nico was preparing himself for the upcoming meeting. Jenson kept his eyes constantly on the road ahead.

Something was off today. Something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Everything looked like a normal day, nothing suspicious.

Jenson sincerely hoped that he wasn’t becoming delusional.

+*+

Jenson was waiting next door while the meeting was held in Nico’s main office. He hadn’t told the young man about his feelings on the way here. Nico’s constant fear was big enough already. There was no reason to put even more fuel into the fire.

The meeting with the Wolffs was the only appointment on the schedule for today so Jenson hoped that they would return to Monte Carlo as soon as all the signatures were put on the new contract. Back home they could shut themselves in and make the best out of the rest of the day. Jenson would definitely spend the night in Nico’s bed, his gun lying on the bed side table in reachable distance.

The meeting took longer than anticipated. Jenson was becoming nervous with every minute that ticked away. It took them almost an hour longer to finally agree on all the details for the new contract.

Relief washed over Jenson when the door to Nico’s office opened and everybody was saying goodbye with a slightly distanced handshake. Nico looked even more worn out than in the morning. As soon as his clients had disappeared towards the elevator, Jenson stepped up to the younger man. He wished he could pull him into his arms, but this was not the right time or the right place for it.

“Shall I call Kimi to bring the car around?” 

“Yeah. I just want to go home to be honest.”

+*+

They never used the front entrance. Normally Nico was getting in and out of the car in the private underground car park, but due to leaking pipes there was construction going on this week so Kimi had to come around to the side entrance.

Jenson didn’t know if he should be glad about this break in routine. He hadn’t been able to shake off the strange feeling that had been lingering all day. After all it would only be a short walk from the door over the sidewalk into the car.

Jenson and Nico stopped shortly before reaching the exit. Once more Jenson turned around to look at Nico.

“Everything alright?” he asked, laying his hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“Yes. As long as you’re by my side.” There was a small smile on Nico’s face and a warm feeling in Jenson’s heart. 

Keeping Nico close to himself Jenson opened the door, scanning their surrounding for a moment before stepping through. There was only a five meter gap between them and the car when the door behind them fell close.

Kimi was standing on the sidewalk, the backdoor of the car held open for Nico, when Jenson heard a very particular sound – the sound of a shot fired through a gun silencer, followed by the thud of Kimi’s body hitting the ground.

Nico’s muffled cry was ringing in Jenson’s ears when he grabbed the young man, holding him close as he made a dash for the door they just had come through. It was closed and couldn’t be opened from the outside.

In a fraction of a second Jenson pushed Nico behind one of the big potted plants next to the door, covering him with his own body while pulling out his gun and desperately looking for the attacker.

The street was clear as was the opposite building. He just couldn’t make out from where the shot had been fired; and that was just the worst feeling ever.

“Jenson…” Nico’s voice was just a low whisper which Jenson could barely make out over the sound of blood rushing through his head. 

“Everything will be alright, Nico. You hear me? We need to make it to the car, alright?” 

“What about Kimi?” 

Jenson sighed. He wanted to look into Nico’s eyes, wanted him to make him believe his words, but he didn’t trust himself to take his eyes off their escape route.

“There’s nothing I can do for him. But listen! On the count of three you keep your head down and run to the car, okay?” Jenson could feel Nico’s nod when he pressed his face into Jenson’s chest. 

Taking a deep breath Jenson started counting. “1… 2…”

Neither of them noticed the two small red dots pointed at their heads in that exact moment.


End file.
